


I get so weak, something bout the way you do the things you do

by cypherisms



Series: I'm so tasty and the price is right [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Dom Kang Yeosang, Dom Kim Hongjoong, Face-Sitting, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Park Seonghwa, Switching, Top Park Seonghwa, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Humiliation, crying in a horny way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypherisms/pseuds/cypherisms
Summary: “You assumed I’d prefer what? You laying there like a useless toy for me to fuck myself on?” Seonghwa can feel the tears of humiliation welling up a little in his eyes, however the satisfied smirk on Hongjoong’s face tells him it’s exactly what he wants to see. That he thinks it’s the hottest thing ever that Seonghwa is crying under him right now and they’ve barely even started.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: I'm so tasty and the price is right [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798600
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	I get so weak, something bout the way you do the things you do

**Author's Note:**

> hello back with another horny seongsangjoong because i'm clearly as insatiable as hongjoong hfhdhfuidh
> 
> I don't really have much to say other than thank you for all of the love I've been getting on this series!! it means a lot!!
> 
> anyway the title is from you by jazmin sisters
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> also feel free to follow me on twt @ _cypherists

Seonghwa is honestly not sure what to expect when he sees Yeosang whispering into Hongjoong’s ear from across the room, the two sharing their usual suspicious grins. After their successful stunt in the living room the two had been practically inseparable, and honestly as much as he loved that the two were getting closer, it was a little terrifying. 

He hadn’t been even remotely prepared for how intense it would be having Kim Hongjoong thirst after you, let alone a Kim Hongjoong who knew way too much about your sexual fantasies. It almost seemed as if him and Yeosang had made it their mission to keep him constantly riled up. 

When he’d previously only been with Yeosang, he had his and Hongjoong’s room as a place to calm down after being teased within an inch of his life all day, a place to relax and have some usually much needed ‘ _ me time _ ’ without having their leader’s piercing gaze always on him - but now that place was gone. 

Sharing a room with someone as insatiable as Hongjoong had never really proven to be an issue, Seonghwa having guiltily benefitted from their leader's sexual appetite as he heard countless jerk-off sessions that fueled his own. However it was now a little too easy for Seonghwa to slip into that mushy headspace of his, his cheeks almost always feeling heated nowadays. Hongjoong’s consistently intense aura doing nothing to calm the blush either.

It hadn’t helped that their new found intimacy had led to Hongjoong spending less time at the studio and more in his presence. It was something Seonghwa never thought he’d get used to, returning to their room and actually seeing Hongjoong sat in there, waiting. Not that he didn’t love this new development - it was just a lot to get his head around.  _ A little bit of an ego boost too _ . 

Yeosang on the other hand had taken to being a little more public with his teasing, no longer feeling the need to be cautious when it was more than just the three of them around. He no longer kept his hands to himself the way he used to, now completely unbothered by the grimaces they received from other members when he got a little too handsy with Seonghwa for their liking.

Although the two had always been practically glued at the hip, Yeosang had begun to spend even more time in his and Hongjoong’s room - likely spending more time there than his own. Before the living room incident, he’d spent an awfully large amount of time tip-toeing around Hongjoong whenever he was caught in their room, however now he was practically furniture.

It almost didn’t feel right the few nights that he chose to spend in his own room with Wooyoung, however Seonghwa couldn’t be mad. He’d also seen the way that Hongjoong and Yeosang changed how they interacted with each other, a lot more open and flirtatious than he’d ever envisioned - and honestly, he couldn’t be happier.

That was why he knew something was going on, knew some sort of plot was being devised between his two devilish lovers as he saw one of Yeosang’s hand slip itself into Hongjoong’s pocket. He tries to focus in on the movement, trying to work out what exactly Yeosang’s trying to do before they both look towards him. Feeling a little like a deer in headlights, Seonghwa quickly looks away, missing the affectionate pat Yeosang lands on Hongjoong’s pocket.

  
  
  


By the time the next day rolls around, Seonghwa finds himself forgetting the sight he’d witnessed the day before - too distracted by the outfit Yeosang’s currently dolled up in to care. For the first time in a while, some of the members are getting called off to individual or paired schedules, leaving only Seonghwa and Hongjoong in the dorm for the day.

Seonghwa’s a little disappointed that Yeosang has to leave, having heard something about him and Wooyoung guest starring on an episode of Weekly Idol. He’s dressed head to toe in one of the nicest outfits Seonghwa has seen him styled in for a long time. They all know full well that if anyone can pull off any item of clothing, it’s Yeosang - however his outfit for this particular schedule just makes Seonghwa want to drop to his knees before him.

Not that he doesn’t always feel that way though.  _ This one just hits a little differently _ .

He’s not sure if it’s the deep v-neck or the choker or a combination of the two but Seonghwa is honestly pining at the sight of Yeosang. It’s too early in the morning for him to be  _ this _ riled up, most of the members barely even awake right now as Seonghwa tries his hardest to will away his hardening cock.

It certainly doesn’t help that Yeosang knows, and that he’s absolutely loving making eyes at Seonghwa from across the dining table - he’s just lucky that Hongjoong is still deep asleep in their room. 

“Hyung, are you going to be  _ good _ today?” 

The question catches Seonghwa a little off guard, eyes quickly flickering up from his breakfast. Yunho and San are sat beside himself and Yeosang respectively, however neither of them bat an eyelid at the question. _ Is he seriously trying to do this right now? _

Yeosang seems to sense the panic in Seonghwa’s expression, subtle grin on his lips as a foot sneakily stretches out under the table to rub against his calf. At that, Seonghwa decides to push his luck a little knowing that Yeosang won’t be able to retaliate until later that day. 

“Of course,  _ Yeosangie _ . You know I’m always good.”

“Mmm sure hyung. _ We’ll see about that, _ ” Is the reply he gets, an involuntary shiver running down Seonghwa’s spine as he struggles to keep Yeosang’s gaze over the table. It’s only a moment later that he decides it’s best to retreat before he says anything that’ll get himself publicly humiliated ahead of Yeosang’s schedule. 

He quickly scurries out of his seat and into the kitchen, clutching his almost empty bowl. As he moves around cleaning up after himself, Seonghwa can feel multiple pairs of eyes on his back, however he refuses to turn around and satisfy them. 

There’s a few moments of silence before an arm wraps around him from behind, sliding around his waist as a body presses itself flush against his back and startling him in the process. “Morning hyung,” He hears the sleepiness in Hongjoong’s voice, rubbing his face into Seonghwa’s back as San lets out a groan of disgust behind them.

Seonghwa finds it more than a little amusing that this of all things is what San chooses to act disgruntled over - not the poorly disguised eye fucking that Yeosang had subjected Seonghwa to only a few minutes before. However he supposes this is the rarer sight of the two. 

It’s not until he feels a hand snake down to cup his crotch that Seonghwa realises Hongjoong has him somewhat trapped against their kitchen sink, luckily faced away from the three bystanders at the dining table. “Morning  _ Joong _ ,” He whispers, knowing that if he spoke above that tone he’d risk drawing too much attention to them, “Can I help you with anything?”

At that Hongjoong lights up, bouncing back from Seonghwa with a little too much haste for someone who was previously so exhausted, “Mmm actually hyung,  _ you can _ . Yeosang told me you’d be free all day so I need someone to run lyrics past, okay?”

The mention of Yeosang’s name makes horny suspicion bubble up a little in Seonghwa’s belly, quickly chancing a glance over to see Yeosang starting to pack his own bowls away along with San and Yunho’s. Before he gets a chance to respond, Yeosang is walking over to them grinning as he replies for him, “Yeah he’s free hyung.  _ Feel free to use him as much as you need _ .”

“ _ Perfect _ .”

  
  


It’s an hour or so later and the dorm is completely empty, save for Hongjoong and Seonghwa himself. The two of them are sat in their shared room, Hongjoong on Seonghwa’s lap as he types lyrics frantically onto his laptop - or more accurately, Hongjoong is sat on Seonghwa’s cock whilst he works, _ ignoring the older’s existence entirely _ .

After Yeosang and the others had left, Hongjoong had dragged Seonghwa to their room and asked him politely to take off his pants, and honestly who was Seonghwa to refuse? He’d then been pushed to sit down on Hongjoong’s desk chair, cock already beginning to harden from anticipation. 

Hongjoong had pulled up his laptop, placing it on the centre of the desk before sliding his own pants down a little, sitting pretty just below his ass cheeks - Seonghwa having to resist the urge to reach out and grab him. He bends over whilst rummaging through his bedside drawer for something, presumably lube, but that’s not what catches Seonghwa’s attention.

The sight of a jeweled plug nestled between Hongjoong’s cheeks makes him whine out loud, instinctively groping at his cock at the view. “Joongie- fuck please come here,” He groans, watching slightly slack-jawed as Hongjoong pulls out two items, one of which he can tell is lube but the other is a bit difficult to decipher. 

It’s not until he sees it from a little closer that Seonghwa realises it’s a ring.  _ A cock ring _ . He feels his mind start to grow slightly fuzzy at the sight of it, eyes softening as he looks up at Hongjoong when he reaches his side. 

“Hands off, hyung. You know you’re not allowed to touch what’s not yours,” Hongjoong chastises as he slots his free hand at the back of Seonghwa’s head, tugging on the hair there to force him to look up, “Are you going to be good for me or will I have to use this?”

With that he holds up the cock ring in his free hand, grinning with delight as he watches Seonghwa gulp before answering, “Please don’t- I can be good for you, I promise.” Hongjoong pretends to think about it for a moment before letting go of his hair, crouching down in front of the older as he places his hands on Seonghwa’s bare thighs for balance.

“Mmm, I don’t think I believe you hyung. I’ve got a lot of work to do and I can’t have you cumming before I’ve finished,” He sighs as he pours some lube into his palm before he grips Seonghwa’s cock and begins to stroke languidly. 

That has Seonghwa’s breath catching in his throat, hips bucking up at the stimulation. He’s fully prepared for Hongjoong to tease him and call him out for being needy but instead he’s met with the sight of Hongjoong licking his lips, eyes glued on the cock before him as he continues to glide his hand over it.

It’s obvious in the way that Hongjoong is struggling to move his gaze that he’s having to work hard to restrain himself from leaning over, from putting his mouth all over Seonghwa’s cock the way he wants to. 

If Seonghwa wasn’t already slipping into his mushier headspace he’d coo over how cute Hongjoong looks right now, over how much he’s trying to resist sucking Seonghwa’s cock. 

The hand on his cock speeds up, snapping Seonghwa out of his thoughts as Hongjoong pours another small dollop of lube onto the head of Seonghwa’s cock - cruelly twisting his hand around the crown as he finally lifts his gaze to meet Seonghwa. Seonghwa’s honestly a little nervous for what’s to come, struggling to maintain eye contact with the hungry look in Hongjoong’s eyes.

After a few minutes of teasing, Seonghwa’s cock is more than a little hard now. It’s at that moment that Hongjoong decides he’s ready, sliding the cock ring down the shaft, grinning to himself whilst Seonghwa sits there, fists clenched into little balls on his thighs. 

“You look so cute like this hyung. Can’t believe you’re already this worked up,” Hongjoong sneers as he slides the plug out of himself, slicking a few fingers before hastily slotting them in place of where the plug had been. He works them around for a moment, just making sure he’s stretched enough before he wipes the excess lube against Seonghwa’s thigh like the brat he is.

He’s then lifting himself from the crouched position to hover above Seonghwa, reaching behind himself to hold the older’s cock straight before sitting down. The slide is easy, it doesn’t take Hongjoong long to adjust to it as he hears Seonghwa’s breath hitch behind him.

When he’s fully seated, Hongjoong pulls his laptop closer to the edge of the desk, opening it and beginning to type away, not saying another word to Seonghwa as he works. Seonghwa isn’t exactly sure how much movement he can get away with, so he just sits there for a few minutes trying not to make a sound. 

It becomes increasingly difficult when Hongjoong wiggles his hips a few times though, Seonghwa whining as he leans fully against Hongjoong’s back - arms wrapping tight around the leader’s waist. He wants so badly to thrust up, to chase some sort of proper satisfaction as Hongjoong continues to be cruel, knowing full well the effect he has on Seonghwa.

He’s honestly a little surprised by how quiet Hongjoong’s being, usually incapable of staying this unbothered with a cock in his ass - it’s no secret that Hongjoong gets loud, they’ve all heard the way he gets with Mingi and Seonghwa had seen firsthand how he much noise he made with Yeosang. Seonghwa can only assume Yeosang put him up to this whole act though. Knows that it’s one of the fastest ways to tear down Seonghwa’s restraint. 

Hongjoong wiggles a few more times, drawing out more moans and whimpers from Seonghwa as he tries to thrust up into the leader as gently and as subtly as he can. This earns him a quiet, barely audible moan before Hongjoong is opening one of the drawers in the desk before them, digging around for his headphones. 

“Hyung you’re being way too distracting, sit still and be quiet whilst I work,” He admonishes, not even sparing Seonghwa a glance as he plugs the device into his laptop and covers his ears. That’s enough to have the older whining more, the blatant dismissal making him grind up against the younger a little more, burying his face into Hongjoong’s nape.

Seonghwa knows full well that if he were to do this to Yeosang he’d be in trouble instantly, however Hongjoong has always been a little more lenient with him - sometimes just as desperate for it as Seonghwa himself. That’s why he takes the risk he does, giving a particularly hard thrust that has Hongjoong bouncing up a little, catching him off guard as he lets out a whine himself. 

That’s enough to get Hongjoong to pay attention to him, pulling off the headphones and closing his laptop as he unravels himself from Seonghwa’s grip - much to his disappointment. 

Seonghwa knows that being a brat will only get him in more trouble later, however he knows he’ll be able to get away with it until Yeosang gets home from his schedule. Knows that until then he still has some power. 

_ Or so he thinks.  _

Hongjoong is standing from his lap a moment later, Seonghwa whining at the loss as he reaches out to grab at Hongjoong’s hips as he turns towards the older - however he’s quick to drop his arms back to his sides when he sees the look on Hongjoong’s face.

“Hyung, I thought you were going to be good for me today,” He looks disappointed rather than angry, which makes Seonghwa’s stomach flip a little, regret welling up within him as he goes to apologize, “Wait Joongie, I’m sorry I am good- I’m your good bo-”.

He stops himself as he feels Hongjoong leave from in front of him, walking past his seated form as he makes for their door, “I think  _ Mingi  _ would be a good boy for me. I think I should go wait in his room to reward him when he gets home later.”

At the mention of Mingi, Seonghwa whines out loud, quickly sliding off the chair he’d been seated on to kneel on the carpeted floor, “Wait Joong- Don’t go-”. Hongjoong has to compose himself before he turns around to look at Seonghwa, a mean grin settled on his features as he tries not to chuckle at how desperate the other is.

“Why shouldn’t I go? Are  _ you _ going to make it worth my while?” He’s thoroughly amused by the way Seonghwa nods, frantic as he stares up at Hongjoong with pleading eyes.  _ God. Hongjoong wants to ruin him.  _

“I will- I promise, please just-” Seonghwa whimpers as he quickly crawls over to his bed, climbing onto the surface and flopping down on his back, however still propped up on his elbows.

Hongjoong quirks an eyebrow at him as he takes a few steps towards the bed, licking his lip as he watches the way Seonghwa’s cock twitches under his gaze.  _ Cute _ . “You’re going to lay back and make me do all the work hyung? I thought you were going to make it good for  _ me _ ,” He sneers, crawling onto the bed himself to hover over Seonghwa - loving the way the older’s cheeks flush with embarrassment. 

“I just- I assumed you would prefer-” He starts before Hongjoong plants a hand on his chest, using a little force to push him flat onto the mattress. Hongjoong lowers himself to sit on his lower stomach, thighs either side of Seonghwa’s waist as he just watches the way Seonghwa fights to keep his eyes open and focus on him.

He knows that it’s a lot for Seonghwa, that this is probably one of the most overwhelming sexual encounters he’s had in a while - after all, he’s _ not  _ usually allowed to fuck Hongjoong. Yeosang had been adamant on dragging this out, making Seonghwa wait until he could finally have his cock inside Hongjoong.

Hongjoong wishes Yeosang were there, to see the way Seonghwa’s practically vibrating with anticipation below him. However he knew Yeosang wanted him to do this alone, to have some time to really take Seonghwa apart the way he wants to. So that’s exactly what he intended to do.

“You assumed I’d prefer what? You laying there like a  _ useless  _ toy for me to fuck myself on?” Seonghwa can feel the tears of humiliation welling up a little in his eyes, however the satisfied smirk on Hongjoong’s face tells him it’s exactly what he wants to see. That he thinks it’s the hottest thing ever that Seonghwa is crying under him right now and they’ve barely even started.

He resigns himself to just nodding, his brain struggling to formulate a proper response for Hongjoong other than a whiny “Please.” 

“ _ Lazy slut _ . I guess I’m going to have to take what I want from you then,” Hongjoong sighs, like it’s inconvenient to ride Seonghwa’s cock, like that isn’t exactly what he wanted all along. “It’s a good thing we put this on you then, isn’t it?” He teases, reaching back to stroke across the ring around Seonghwa’s neglected cock, “Toys don’t get to cum until  _ after  _ they’ve served their purpose.”

Seonghwa watches with excitement as Hongjoong hovers over him again before shuffling back, gripping his cock tight around the base and lifting himself to slide back down on it. Hongjoong doesn’t give either of them much chance to adjust to it before he’s bouncing up and down the way he’s wanted to all day, hands planted firmly on Seonghwa’s hips to keep him pressed into the bed.

Seonghwa finds himself entranced by Hongjoong again, by the way he looks so good, makes it look so effortless. He could never get tired of watching the way Hongjoong’s head tilts back a little when he lowers himself at the perfect angle. He wants to touch Hongjoong a bit more but he’s unsure of how much he can do without getting scolded -  _ however he’s never minded that _ .

After a few minutes of Hongjoong riding him, Seonghwa lets his hands move from the bed to grip lightly at his hips - holding him as he tries to buck up into the leader a little more. He’s met with Hongjoong’s sultry gaze as he shifts his fingers closer to Seonghwa’s pecs, towards his nipples.

Seonghwa wants to whine about how unfair it is that Hongjoong is going for one of his weaknesses so early on, before he’s even been able to fully satisfy his beloved leader. However it’s obvious in the teasing way Hongjoong circles the buds with his thumbs that that’s the objective. 

It seems clear to him then that Hongjoong wants to push him to his limits before he’ll let him finish. And push he does.

“Joong-” Seonghwa moans as Hongjoong ruthlessly traces the skin there, his stomach muscles clenching and unclenching as he tries to push his chest more into the touch, “Please-.”.

The laugh Hongjoong lets out at that is breathy but cruel, one of his fingers pinching him harshly for a moment before letting go, “Is it too much for you already hyung? Already this desperate and we’ve barely started?” Seonghwa shakes his head, a pout forming as he tightens his grip a little on the younger’s hips, “I’m not desperate.”

This has Hongjoong leaning down, face barely an inch away from Seonghwa’s as he continues to move his hips up and down the other’s cock. “You’re  _ not  _ desperate? Mmm, you sure hyung?” He coos, leaning even further to swipe his tongue across one of his nipples, earning a loud whimper as Seonghwa’s eyes clamp shut, “You’re so desperate you can  _ barely _ even fuck me properly right now. I thought you said you were going to make this worth my time.”

The older leans up to meet Hongjoong a little, pressing a soft kiss against his lips that seems to catch Hongjoong off guard for a moment, “ _ Joong _ , let me fuck you properly please-”. He watches as confusion crosses Hongjoong’s face before his lips curve up into a small smirk, head tilting as he looks down at Seonghwa with the condescending look they both know he loves, “You keep saying you want to fuck me properly, make it worth my time. Yet we both know your cock isn’t enough for me hyung, is it?.”

Seonghwa feels a few tears slide down his cheeks, it’s so demeaning the way Hongjoong says it but it’s everything he could ever ask for. At first the leader had been a little hesitant with his words, still a little unsure of what was suitable to say and what was going too far, but they’d worked through it - Hongjoong now knowing how much Seonghwa really can handle. 

“Can I use my mouth then?” He blurts out, fully prepared for Hongjoong to ignore his question, however he’s surprised by the way Hongjoong’s smirk widens. 

“What makes you think you’ll be able to pleasure me with your mouth huh? Can’t even keep me satisfied with this  _ pathetic _ excuse for a cock.”

Seonghwa whines again in frustration at that, bucking his hips up slightly - trying so hard not to beg Hongjoong to use his mouth. He’s unlucky that Hongjoong is so intune with him, devilish tongue tracing over his bottom lip as he stares Seonghwa down, “I bet you want to beg me to ride your face don’t you? Wanna let me cum from your tongue, hyung?”

The urge to beg boils over at that, Seonghwa nodding frantically as a litany of ‘ _ please _ ’ and ‘ _ joongie _ ’ fall from his lips, much to Hongjoong’s smug satisfaction. At that he receives a soft smile and a gentle, somewhat condescending hair ruffle before Hongjoong speaks up. 

“Aww of course hyung. Why didn’t you just ask nicely earlier? It’s not that hard to be a good boy now is it?,” He simpers as he slowly lifts himself off the older’s cock, the two groaning in unison at the loss of stimulation. 

Seonghwa honestly can’t believe his luck at that moment, hands a little too eager as he pulls Hongjoong’s hips closer, however being stopped in his tracks when Hongjoong laces his fingers through his hair tugs the strands harshly.

“Don’t try rushing me hyung. I know you’re eager but that’s not an excuse to be slutty,” He chastises, holding Seonghwa still by his hair as he shuffles on his knees until he’s hovering just above the older’s neck, “Yeosang’s told me you’re a bit messy when you’re like this, all worked up and over-excited. Do you think you can keep the drool to a minimum?”

The grip in his hair prevents him from nodding properly, so all Seonghwa can muster is a small ‘ _ yes _ ’ before Hongjoong is hovering over his face, hole so close Seonghwa could cum right then and there. It’s not exactly new information between the three of them that Seonghwa enjoys using his mouth, especially like this.

However despite Seonghwa’s eagerness to please, Yeosang’s never been a particularly big fan of rimming, very rarely letting Seonghwa pleasure him this way - Hongjoong on the other hand absolutely loved it. Loved his body being worshipped in general, however having Seonghwa thirst after his ass the way he does - well it’s the only ego boost he needs. 

Hongjoong lets Seonghwa pull him down by his thighs, arms hooked over them as he leans up to kiss and tease at Hongjoong’s rim with his tongue. He’s as enthusiastic as ever, lips slick as he repeatedly pushes his tongue against the flesh, absolutely basking in the breathy moans he hears from Hongjoong.

Seonghwa knows he probably sounds like an absolute mess himself right then and there, moaning into Hongjoong’s skin as he holds the leader in place. It doesn’t help that the hand Hongjoong has secured in his hair keeps tugging at the strands, making his hips arch off the mattress a little with the extra stimulation. He knows even Hongjoong must be a little surprised by just how into this he is, which is only proven by the way Hongjoong breathily coos at him, “Wow you’re even more of a slut for this than I thought.” 

At that Seonghwa’s hips kick up a few more times, lazily humping the air with grunts and moans as he smooths his hands up to Hongjoong’s waist - however the thrusts don’t go unnoticed. He hears a chuckle from above him, however unable to see the fucked out grin on Hongjoong’s face as he looks back over his shoulder to see the way Seonghwa’s hips bounce into nothing - cock starting to twitch with the need for release.

“Hyung, if only Yeosang could see how desperate you look right now, humping the air like an insatiable slut. Why do you think he’d say, huh? Think he’d be proud of creating such a slutty mess?”

The two had been so caught up that they barely even registered a soft but telltale knock on the door, Hongjoong only picking up on Yeosang’s presence when he quickly slides his way past the door. The three of them had established a special knock, specifically for occasions like this - not that it had proven to be of much use this time around.

Yeosang and Hongjoong share a smug look with one another, however Seonghwa had yet to realize the other’s arrival - still messily licking at the leader’s hole with insistent whines. It’s not until Yeosang gets a little closer, slides a hand onto Seonghwa’s thigh does he finally realise Yeosang’s presence. With a reluctant whimper he lets go of Hongjoong’s waist, the younger scooting backwards a little to let him breathe and come down from his previous excitement.

“Yeosang you’re home early,” Hongjoong states breathily, Yeosang snorting as he moves onto the bed, “Thankfully I wasn’t needed for the whole episode. I’m the only one who’s back so far.”

That’s the best news had heard all day - eternally thankful that their sexscapade wasn’t about to be cut short. 

As he lets out a sigh of relied he’s met with Yeosang cheekily resting his chin over Hongjoong’s shoulder, his hand still stroking up and down Seonghwa’s thigh the way he knows drives the eldest wild. “Hi hyung, have you been treating Hongjoong well today?” He smirks, however it’s softer than usual, not quite the same intensity as it usually is when he’s caught Seonghwa being a slut. 

Seonghwa nods as he reaches a hand out to Yeosang, however his hand stops in it’s track when Hongjoong shakes his head with a cruel sneer, “Our slut hasn’t even made me cum yet, he begged me to sit on his face and yet here I am still hard and unsatisfied.  _ I don’t think you’ve trained him well enough _ .”

That earns Seonghwa a soft slap on his thigh from Yeosang, an involuntary yelp slipping past his lips as he looks at Hongjoong with a slight pout, wanting to argue but knowing that Yeosang will take Hongjoong’s side like the conniving little shits they are. 

“Seonghwa, is that true? You let poor Joongie do all the work?” He chides, a disappointed look spreading on his features as he reaches out to give the older’s cock a swift slap, loving the way Seonghwa tries to curl in on himself with no success, “Selfish little slut aren’t you. Using Joongie to fulfil your fantasies and not even making him cum.”

_ God he loves when they team up against him.  _

“I think you should make it up to him, don’t you Seonghwa? Let him fuck your ass until he cums since that’s all you’re good for,” He feels Yeosang stand off the bed for a moment, moving to Hongjoong’s desk to grab the bottle of lube that had been left there before, pouring some onto his fingers as he climbs onto the bed again. 

Hongjoong seems thrilled by this idea, grin plastered from ear to ear as he rolls off Seonghwa’s chest, moving to lay down next to him on the bed. “Yeah hyung, it’s time for  _ me _ to show you how a cock should be used,” With that he’s burying his head into Seonghwa’s neck, biting down on the skin there as Yeosang slots himself between Seonghwa’s thighs. 

The sensation of Hongjoong sucking and biting roughly at his neck now paired with Yeosang tracing his hole with teasing fingers is almost enough to make Seonghwa cum, a slightly pained groan slipping out as he lays there floppy and at their disposal. 

“Sangie, it hurts can I take it off now?” It takes Yeosang a moment to even notice the cock ring, sat snug around the base of Seonghwa’s now throbbing cock. Yeosang just quirks an eyebrow up at him, a scoff leaving his lips as he replies “You  _ really _ want me to take it off?”

“Please, I really need to cum it hurts-”

“Don’t be demanding. Even if you cum now you’re still going to get fucked by Joongie.  _ You sure you can handle that _ ?” Hongjoong nips at his neck particularly harshly at that question, however Seonghwa doesn’t mind, just nodding at Yeosang who shrugs before reaching forward to slide the ring off his cock with only slight difficulty. 

“ _ Don’t say we didn’t warn you then _ .”

With that Yeosang is finally sliding two fingers into Seonghwa’s hole, a slight burn at the fast entrance. Seonghwa’s breath hitches a little as Yeosang moves quickly, curling his fingers to stretch him out as fast as he can. He appreciates that Yeosang isn’t dragging this out too much, probably knows how much Hongjoong wants to cum as well - probably more for Hongjoong’s benefit than his own.

It’s only a few thrusts of his fingers later that Yeosang is pressing the tips of his fingers against Seonghwa’s prostate, making him cry out alongside another well-timed bite from Hongjoong. He knows that now Yeosang’s pressed up against that sweet spot that he should be prepared for the mercilessness that will ensue - knows so well that Yeosang’s about to inflict a world of painful pleasure on him. 

And that he does.

Yeosang is as ruthless as Seonghwa loves, rubbing insistently on that spot as Seonghwa’s whines and thrashes, Hongjoong flinging a thigh over his stomach to hold him still. Seonghwa knows he should haven’t have asked to take off the ring, should have known that Yeosang would purposely make him cum before Hongjoong gets to fuck him so he’s extra sensitive. 

_ God he loves how easy it is for Yeosang to tear him apart. _

It only takes another minute or so more of Yeosang’s finger teasingly tracing over that spot for Seonghwa to be biting down hard on his lip, eyes screwed shut in an attempt to lessen the tears. It’s so overwhelming, so unused to bottoming that the sensations get the better of him, fingers clutching into the sheets. 

“Aww look at him Yeosang, he’s so close and we haven’t even touched his cock.”

With that Seonghwa is cumming untouched, full body shaking with the intensity of it. He wants so badly to reach out and jerk himself through it but with the way Hongjoong’s leg is pinning him down, he resigns himself to laying there and taking it like the good boy he is. Laying still as a small and somewhat pathetic trail of cum slides down his length.

His attempts to hold back moans fail as Yeosang continues to abuse that spot, even after he’s cum, stroking until Seonghwa’s sure he’ll combust, skin feeling overheated as he tries to calm his breathing. 

Seonghwa’s vision is a little blurry from tears as he opens his eyes to see Yeosang’s sadistic grin beaming down at him as Hongjoong finally leaves his neck, admiring the bites and marks now littered all over his skin. “Is he ready for me yet Yeosang?” He hears the grin in Hongjoong’s voice as he turns to the youngest of the three, who just nods and pushes Seonghwa’s thighs apart, “Mmm why don’t you come see for yourself?”

The urge to clamp his legs shut is almost overpowering, however with Yeosang still crouched between them it proves to be impossible, only earning him another slap on the thigh in reprimand as Hongjoong settles down beside Yeosang. 

“Don’t go getting all shy on us now hyung,” Hongjoong teases, fingers slipping into Seonghwa’s hole just to check how loose he is. Yeosang pours lube into his palm again, slipping behind Hongjoong to stroke the older’s cock, slicking it with lube before he nudges him forward, “Go on Joongie, it’s time for you to cum as well since our slut has already had his share.  _ Don’t go easy on him _ .”

Hongjoong is sliding in only a few seconds later, both him and Seonghwa gasping as he slides all the way to the hilt. “Fuck he’s seriously tight, even after you played with him,” Hongjoong whines, head lolling back a little as Yeosang chuckles next to his ear. 

It takes another moment or so for Hongjoong to compose himself, already so close to cumming as he starts thrusting slowly but deeply as Seonghwa flings an arm across his face. Cheeks burning as his chest rises and falls in time with Hongjoong’s thrusts.

Despite being the smaller of the two, Hongjoong slides his hands under the backs of Seonghwa’s knees, pulling them up to rest on his waist as he starts to thrust more frantically, bending forward to get more leverage. That has Seonghwa crying out, the arm over his face slipping with the sudden movement and dropping loosely to his side. 

It’s almost too much again, his body aching a little from his previous release however he knows that Hongjoong is close to cumming. With that in mind he tries to bear it, wants Hongjoong to be able to finish quickly so he’s not overstimulated for too long.

He hears Yeosang’s smug voice as a particularly whiny moan leaves Hongjoong’s lips, teasing as he speaks, “There we go Joongie, you’re so close.” What Seonghwa doesn’t see is Yeosang sliding a torturous finger into Hongjoong, making him thrust harder into Seonghwa as their moans begin to rise in pitch together.

The finger teasing inside him alongside the warmth of Seonghwa’s tight hole must be enough to finally send Hongjoong’s orgasm crashing over him as he flops forward into Seonghwa’s chest. The action has Yeosang laughing as he slides his finger out of Hongjoong, shuffling forward to lay himself on Hongjoong’s back - despite being fully clothed still. 

He smiles down at Seonghwa who gives him a lazy grin back, followed by a grumble from a now exhausted Hongjoong about how unfair Yeosang is - however by the faux pout on his lips Seonghwa can tell he’s not actually annoyed. Seonghwa makes eye contact with Hongjoong as he untucks his head properly from the older’s chest before, the lazy grin still in tact as he asks, 

“ _So Hongjoong, was I good for you_?”


End file.
